


The Bedlam

by jae_writes



Series: Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Code Geass, DCU (Comics), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_writes/pseuds/jae_writes
Summary: a BNHA AU based on different characters from different Anime becoming a villain group called the BEDLAM.
Series: Alternate Universes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554520
Kudos: 8





	The Bedlam

Enma walked with nervous strides. His hoodie concealed most of his obvious features, specifically his eyes, considering that the pupils of his eyes took the shape of four pointers of a compass. Well, aside from that, the bandages on his face might lead people to take notice that firstly.

“Are you sure that we’re in the right place Dick?” Enma muttered, half listening to the small earpiece and half of his attention focused on his surroundings. The earpiece crackled to life, a mischievous voice came to life. “Of course Enma, I wouldn’t put one of our best men out on the field if this will lead to a dead end, would I?” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that Dick, after what happened with Lenny…”

The voice on the other end laughed and Enma faintly heard the doors whirring open. 

  
“Well, Lenny was… _Lenny_. Anyway, it looks like the guy I’m waiting for is here.” Saying that Enma straightened his top and let down the hood to look more unassuming. Slowly, a man wearing a Plague Doctor costume straight out of 17th century Europe neared Enma. While the attire was a bit confusing, Enma kept quiet and decided to just wait further before assessing the situation.

##  **Current Members**

**Enma Kozato** _(Katekyo Hitman Reborn)_

**Quirk:** Gravity

  * **Gravity Manipulation** hecan manipulate the local Gravity to any extent that he wishes. This power was previously misconceived as a form of telekinesis due to his ability to manipulate objects by carefully maneuvering the gravity around it accordingly. He’s unable to manipulate gravity accurately when his hands are restricted.


  * **Gravita della Terra** With his Earth Flame of Gravity, Enma is able to create spheres of Gravity with a gravity equal to that of a star. It is assumed Enma is able to produce as many of these spheres as he desires and fire them toward his target. The gravity can be used to change the trajectories of an enemy or an ally attack.


  * **Gravity Spheres** creates smaller gravity spheres than that of Gravita della Terra that uses its own gravity to surround itself in the earth, whereupon Enma can direct it to smash into his enemy.


  * **Super Gravita Black Hole** by increasing the Gravity of his Gravity Sphere he can cause them to collapse in on themselves and create a black hole. These produce much more gravity than the aforementioned spheres. At full power. Enma can also create a black hole in front of his own body with more power than the ones emitted from the Gravity Spheres.



**Seijūrō Akashi** _(Kuroko No Baske)_

**Quirk:** _Emperor Eye_

Akashi’s _eyes_ are capable of observing every movement of his opponent, thus predicting the opponent’s next move. When activated by the second personality, a glowing ring manifests in between his eyes. The Emperor Eye when used at its maximum potential, displays a glowing ring around the iris of the eye. Even without the glowing ring, Akashi is seen to still have Emperor Eye active.

His **Emperor Eye** can see the smallest details of a person’s movements, including their breathing, heartbeat, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this, he can time his actions perfectly to nullify the opponent’s movements, sabotaging whatever tactics the opponent tries to execute. All offenses are predicted beforehand and all defenses crumble before his eyes. In short, he can “ _see the future of his opponent’s moves._ ”

Akashi cannot fully utilize the Emperor Eye like the other Akashi. However, the original Akashi can still utilize Emperor Eye as well but to a lesser extent, to the point where the glowing ring around the iris is almost never shown and only shown for a moment before disappearing again. This is because the Emperor Eye isn’t the original Akashi’s special talent but rather the other Akashi’s talent. In order to use the Emperor Eye to its fullest potential, the original Akashi must switch to the other Akashi personality.

**Skills:**

  * **Wide Field of Vision** : Akashi can easily see openings in defenses. Akashi’s vision covers his blind spots.


  * **Ankle Break Dribble** : Akashi can perform the _Ankle Break_ , a high-level speed dribble that disrupts his opponent’s balance and makes them stumble to the ground. This situation occurs when the opponent’s center of gravity is on their pivot leg while they’re turning. While technically a basketball technique, Akashi has managed to implement it into fighting techniques.



**Makoto Hanamiya** _(Kuroko No Baske)_

**Quirk:** Quirkless

**Skills:**

  * **Spider’s Web** Hanamiya’s skill is analyzing the opponents’ passing patterns, swooping in the passing line and stealing the ball. He can do this by narrowing down the passing courses with the help of Kentarō Seto positioning. This is referred to as Hanamiya’s spiderweb. Hanamiya’s accuracy is insanely high. Because of his speed, accuracy, and intelligence, he claims to be able to steal every ball. 



**Richard Grayson** _(DC Comics)_

**Quirk:** Quirkless

Natural Acrobat and Gymnast after training and being part of the Harley Circus since his birth. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in furthering the story or using the idea, feel free to let me know. If it gets more interested people, I might write more for the AU.


End file.
